Work machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, excavators, and the like, typically utilize an engine to drive a hydrostatic transmission. The work machine is normally controlled through at least one control member such as joysticks and/or foot pedals. This typically includes controlling the speed and direction of movement of the work machine.
It may be the desire of an operator to change the speed range of a work machine to perform a particular operation. For example, during a finish grading operation it may be desired to operate the work machine at a substantially constant low-speed to maintain a desired surface. To accomplish this the operator would typically try to hold the control member at a position to maintain the desired lower speed. This method becomes difficult to maintain the constant speed because of movement in the joystick causes the speeds of the work machine to fluctuate. The greater the speed range of the machine the greater the speed fluctuations are for joystick movement. On the other hand, if the speed range of the work machine is reduced, the less speed fluctuations there are for joystick movements and the easier it is to maintain a substantially constant speed. Therefore, by reducing the speed range of the work machine an operator can maintain a substantially constant low-speed.
One known apparatus for an operator selected maximum speed and recalibrated pedal range for a vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,710 issued to Sprinkle et. al. on Jun. 24, 2003. It discloses a method and apparatus that utilizes a user-operated speed actuator, a microcontroller, and a user-operated speed set activator in conjunction with a ground speed sensor to set the maximum speed. Wherein the user-operated speed actuator moves over a limited range between a start end and a terminal end stop. The method includes the steps of: during running out of the vehicle, selecting an instantaneous ground speed, setting the new maximum vehicle ground speed at the instantaneous ground speed, and re-calibrate the actuator range from the minimum speed to the new maximum speed, the new maximum speed corresponding to the terminal end stop.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.